Magic and Mistletoe
by ZiggyChaos
Summary: The Doctor is determined to show Donna "Christmas Magic" and rid her of her dislike of the holiday.


**Magic and Mistletoe**

The Doctor was humming along with the TARDIS. The time capsule was piping Christmas music into the control room as her Time Lord tinkered with some circuitry on her console. He hummed past the sonic screwdriver stuck between his teeth, connected a couple of wires before tucking them safely back where they belonged. He slid the access panel back into position, then soniced it closed.

Donna Noble strolled into the room then, pausing next to the console opposite the Doctor. She raised her head, her fiery hair falling back over her shoulders, as she listened to the strains of music. Her sharp gaze locked onto the Doctor's. "Christmas music? All the sounds of the universe at your fingertips and you're playing _Christmas _music?"

"The TARDIS likes it," the Doctor said, as if that explained everything. "Did you know that Earth is one of the few places in all the galaxies that actually has a day set aside for peace?" He looked down as he fiddled with a switch on the console. "Not that it does much good, but at least they're making an effort. Isn't that great?"

"Bloody marvelous," Donna muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, isn't it?"

The redhead sighed. She forgot how much sarcasm was lost on her alien friend. "Can we please have something else—anything else!—playing?"

The Time Lord tucked the sonic into the pocket of his suit coat, which hung in the crook of one of the coral struts. "What's wrong with Christmas music?"

"You know I hate Christmas!"

"I thought you'd be over that by now."

"Well, I'm not!" she snapped.

As the Doctor talked, he inched his way around the console until he was standing next to his human companion. "Why do you hate Christmas?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

The Doctor, being the Doctor, of course, couldn't. "So, the reason you don't like Christmas is because--?" His voice rose in pitch as an eyebrow rose in question.

"I just don't."

"Oh, come on, nobody just hates Christmas. I mean, even Ebenezer Scrooge had a reason. You're not related, are you? Donna Scrooge? Probably on your mother's side, am I right?"

"Oh, just leave off, will you?" Donna growled, then moved to the other side of the console.

Undeterred, the Doctor followed. He leaned onto the control panel, then cocked his head at her, flashing his best puppy-dog eyes. "Tell me." When she shot him a dangerous glare, he coaxed, "You know you want to."

Donna turned away. Suddenly, she pounded on the control panel. "You, TARDIS! Stop that noise!"

The Time Lord straightened. "Oi, don't beat on my TARDIS!" He reached over to flick a switch. The happy strains of music cut off instantly, leaving only the soft sound of the time rotor rising and falling to fill the room. He gave the console a reassuring pat before shooting his friend a reproachful gaze. "It's not her fault you don't like Christmas!"

Donna sighed heavily. She traced her fingertips along the control panel's edge. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgiven?" A slight smile graced her face as she felt the change in the hum beneath her hands. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

When she shifted to regard her friend, Donna found the Time Lord's mercurial mood had once again changed. He was again with the wide-eyed boyish countenance. "Gonna tell me?"

Exasperated, she asked, "If I do, will you let it drop?"

The Doctor considered for a moment. "Maybe."

"I don't like Christmas because," her face fell as she spoke, "I never had anyone to share it with. I don't mean my family, someone, you know, special."

"You spent Christmas with me once," he reminded. "Well, Christmas Eve," he corrected immediately. "Same difference, I suppose."

"Like that really counts!" She rolled her eyes, missing the hurt look that crossed his face at the pronouncement. When she met his gaze again, his facial expression was all innocence once more. "I also spent the day with Lance and a giant spider! Yeah, just what every girl wants for Christmas!"

"Sounds to me like you've don't believe in Christmas magic."

"And I suppose you can show it to me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're balmy." She looked at him, only to be met with his mega-watt grin. She sighed, knowing it was useless to resist. "Okay, mate, show me some of this 'Christmas magic.'"

"Ha! Now you're talking!" He danced around the console, flipping switches and adjusting dials. "You'll have a great time, I guarantee it!"

"Where have I heard _that_ before?"

"Ye of little faith," the Doctor stated lightheartedly. "Oh, you better dress warm."

"Why does getting in the Christmas spirit always involve getting cold?" she remarked as she left the control room.

The Doctor watched his companion stride out of the control room. He lowered his head a moment, then brought it back up to stare at the lift and fall of the time rotor. He wondered when his feelings for Donna had grown to care for her as more than just a friend. Her callous crack about spending that Christmas Eve with him had hurt more than it would have under other, "normal" circumstances. He figured it meant that the chances of her feeling the same way about him were pretty infinitesimal.

_It's your own fault, idiot. You're the one who told her you weren't interested in anything romantic. 'I just want a mate,' you said. A friend. And now you've gone and done exactly what you didn't want her to do and fallen in love! Can't tell her that now, she'll just laugh in your face. Rightly so._

Sighing heavily, he reached out to set the co-ordinates. He promised Donna he would show her a good time, help her discover what Christmas magic was and he intended to keep that promise.

Starting now.

Donna went into her room and grabbed her fur-lined cold weather coat. As she passed the mirror on the wardrobe door, she paused. She swiftly checked her appearance, fluffed out her red hair. Pushing an errant strand of hair aside, she frowned. _Now, why did I make that remark about it not counting that I'd spent Christmas Eve with him? If it hadn't mattered, I wouldn't have tried to find him again. That day __**was**__ special and so is he._

She thought about the adventures they'd already had, trying to figure out when it was that she'd come to love him. Romantically. It wasn't any one thing, she realized, but a combination of traits and circumstances that came together to make him extra-special. She sighed.

_I can't tell him how I really feel about him. He just wants a friend, not anything more. A friend-mate, not a mate-mate. If I tell him what he __**really**__ means to me now, he'll just get all scared and drop me off back on Earth and I'll never see him again. He can't ever know just how special I've come to think of him. It's so worth keeping that to myself to be able to travel with him._

Donna stared at her reflection a few seconds longer then, deeming herself ready to face the alien she'd fallen hard for, she nodded resolutely and exited her room.

Donna saw the time rotor stop its motion as she entered the console room. As she pulled on her coat, she remarked, "I didn't know you were capable of gentle landings!"

The Doctor looked up, grinned. "Even the impossible's been known to happen once in a while!"

"So, where are we?"

"Kristoraus. You'll love it! They're having their Ice Dragon Festival." The Doctor swung into his long, brown duster as they approached the door.

"Ice Dragon Festival? What? They have dragons on this planet?"

"Oh, yes! Their seasons are literally controlled by the migration of these dragons—"

"Ice Dragons, right?" Donna interrupted, smiling.

The Doctor gave her a fond look. "Very good, Donna Noble. Ice Dragons. They migrate into the valleys to lay their eggs and wait for them to hatch. The dragons affect the weather so, during migration, the valleys where the people live become cold and wintry. When the dragons head back into the mountains, the weather returns to its pleasant, warmer environment."

His face fell slightly. "But the dragons are becoming more scarce."

"Why's that?"

"People are stealing the eggs and selling them to off-worlders."

"Aren't there laws?"

"Of course, but anything to turn a profit. Just like poachers on Earth. They can't catch the adults. Wouldn't dare, anyway, because it's a serious offense to capture an Ice Dragon. The eggs, too, but anybody fortunate enough to find one and get it off-world can make a mint."

Trying to alleviate the plummeting mood, Donna asked, "So this Ice Dragon Festival is held in the dragons' honor, then?"

"Oh, yes, kind of like a Christmas gathering or Solstice festival."

"Interesting," Donna replied, donning knitted mittens, "now, are we going to explore this winter wonderland or are you going to talk throughout the entire Festival?"

The Time Lord placed his hand on the door, paused dramatically, then pushed the door open with a flourish. Donna stepped outside only to find herself speechless with awe. "Winter wonderland" was the perfect description of what lay beyond the TARDIS's entrance. It looked much like pictures of winter scenes from a century or so in her past on Earth. Everything was coated with white: the simple roads, the homes from which plumes of smoke from stone chimneys arose, pine trees of all shapes and sizes. There was no evidence of vehicles with combustible engines, the main mode of transportation appeared to be what Donna swore were reindeer hitched up to sleighs.

The Doctor was smiling at the sheer look of joy on his companion's face. For him, the best part of traveling with somebody was seeing their reactions to visiting new places and times. He nudged her all the way outside, then pulled the TARDIS door closed with a soft click. He reached down to automatically take her mittened hand into his own, then led her towards the busy village that lay before them. A light snow had begun to fall.

Donna was trying to take in as much of the sights as she could. It took a few minutes before she finally asked, "What, they're human?"

"Yep," the Doctor answered, popping the _p_, "this is actually centuries into your future. Humans have spread out amongst the stars." A definitely-not-human being crossed in front of them, giving the two a friendly nod and smile with a mouthful of very sharp-looking teeth. "Though some non-humans have obviously settled here, as well."

"I can see that." She watched as a deer-powered sleigh glided past. "And they brought reindeer with them?"

"Well, no," he scratched the back of his head, "those animals are an indigenous species—I can't remember what they're actually called--that just happen to look like Terran reindeer. They found that the deer were the best winter transportation. Warmer weather allows for other modes of transport, including getting on- and off-planet." He started to walk faster, tugging at her hand. "Come on, then, it'll be just like an old-fashioned Earth Christmas! Don't want to miss anything!"

Donna allowed herself to be dragged towards the main street, where wooden booths were set up, strings of festive lights strung everywhere. Humans and aliens crowded the street while vendors hawked their wares. The smells of cooking food wafted their way; Donna felt her stomach rumble in anticipation.

Before they could enter the festival proper, however, the Doctor's attention was taken by something else. "Ooo, there!" he declared, changing course.

"What about the festival?"

"Plenty of time for that later!" he returned as he led her to a sleigh parked near a conifer-like plant. He stopped, whirled to face her. "Ever have a real sleigh ride?"

Realizing where this was going, Donna smiled somewhat. "Can't say that I ever have. Not one with a reindeer, in any event."

"You will now." The Time Lord looked up at the warmly, but fancily, dressed man sitting in the driver's position.

The driver grinned down at them. "Fancy a ride for you and your lady, sir?"

The Doctor reached into his voluminous pocket and extracted a shiny coin. He tossed it up to the man, who caught it easily. "Enough?"

"Yes, sir, more than."

The Doctor held out a hand to Donna. "My lady," he grinned, helping her step up into the open carriage. He climbed up after her, sitting beside her, both facing front. "'My lady,' I like that." He grinned as the driver urged their mount forward with a sharp command.

"Oh, you do?" Donna inquired, mischievously.

"Yeah."

"Like I'm your property and you can just decide on a whim what we should do and where we should go?" she teased.

The Doctor's face fell. "Was I being rude, just dragging you over here? I thought it would be fun. Didn't think you would mind—"

Donna placed her mittened fingertips over his mouth. "I was just kidding, Time Boy. This _is_ fun! And it's very beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you, _the Doctor caught himself from saying the words out loud. He smiled, glad she wasn't angry at him, when she dropped her hand, turned to watch the serene landscape glide by. He slipped an arm over her shoulder, his smile widening when she automatically leaned into him.

Donna sighed happily as she tucked her head on his shoulder. She wished it could be like this more often. Recalling her earlier words, she frowned. Why had she made that comment to him? He was doing his best to show her a good time and she had to make a nasty remark. Granted, she was only teasing him, but he seemed so tetchy lately, taking things the wrong way, almost afraid to make her too angry. She knew if she apologized or mentioned his behavior, he would just scoff at her.

She closed her eyes briefly. No, she wasn't going to think about that right now. They were here to have a good time and a good time they would have! Even if he wasn't going to get her to believe in "Christmas magic." For a being who was nearly a millennia old, he had such a childlike mind sometimes! She smiled at the thought.

"Ah, ha!" the Doctor's accusatory voice reached her. She looked up to see him grinning down at her before she felt him give her shoulder a quick squeeze. "I know I could get you turned around!"

"What?"

"That smile! See, you _want_ to believe in Christmas magic!"

"Oh, get off!"

"You do!"

"You'll have to work a lot harder than a sleigh ride in a winter wonderland to change my mind, O Lord of Time!"

He ducked his head closer to hers. "Is that so?" His breath smelled like mints he'd probably munched on earlier in the TARDIS. His brown eyes twinkled.

Donna leaned up, prepared to lay one on him. How dare he look so alluring and not expect her to react accordingly? Just as her lips were about to met his, he suddenly jerked forward, his shoulder bumping Donna's nose. She growled softly in frustration. What had gotten his attention _this_ time?

"Look!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly. "Driver! Stop! We'll get off here!"

"What is it?" The redhead gazed in the direction he was staring. All she could see was a frozen-over pond and people ice skating.

"Let's go skating!" He jumped out of the sleigh, barely waiting for the driver to pull it to a halt. The Time Lord reached back to offer her a hand. "That is, if you want to, you know, go skating."

"I haven't been in ages!" Donna admitted, allowing him to help her out of the carriage.

"I haven't, either!" He beamed as if proud of the fact.

After thanking the driver for the ride, they strode down the narrow path that led to the pond. Before long, they were skating around across the frozen surface. Donna was a little unsteady at first, but quickly got into the rhythm. The Doctor, she learned, hadn't donned a pair of ice skates in, literally, several centuries so it was all he could do to keep from slipping onto his bum. Laughing, she grabbed his hand and guided him around the ice.

Halfway into their second revolution, she gave him a quick glance. "Now you've got it!" she encouraged, noticing how ruffled his hair was and how cute it made him look.

He grinned happily. "I have a good teacher."

"You're only saying that because it's true."

The Doctor freed his hand from hers. "Why, Donna Noble, that sounded like a challenge." He gave her a meaningful look, then pushed off ahead of her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she warned. "I've got to be better than you at _something_!"

And she took off after him.

He led her a merry chase around the rink, for he was as good at running away while wearing skates as he was wearing trainers. After watching him dodge several unhurried couples, Donna slowed enough to check her speed before skating across the pond to cut him off.

Her plan worked; laughing triumphantly, she grabbed his long coat by the sleeve. Startled, he whirled to face her, which pulled her off-balance. She gripped a double-handful of his overcoat in an attempt to keep herself upright. She could feel his arms wrap around her, preventing her from falling and allowing her the chance to regain her unsteady feet.

Laughing, the Doctor pulled Donna into his arms, holding her. He couldn't help noticing how stunning she looked: her red hair framing her slightly flushed face, her bright eyes sparkling with delight, her lips parted somewhat. He felt his heartsbeats quicken. Stifling a groan at the feelings that churned inside him, he tried to look elsewhere, but found himself caught up in her beauty.

Unconsciously, he began to lower his head, when suddenly he heard a voice call out a warning. A moment later, he was knocked to the ice, a small boy on top of him. Stunned, the two lay there for a moment, staring at each other.

Donna reached down, helped the boy to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, miss," the boy stated. He watched as the Doctor sat up. "Sorry, sir."

The Doctor waved him off. "It's all right. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Donna smirked at his comment, then said to the boy, "He'll be all right. Off you go, then!" With a quick pat on the boy's back, she sent him back into the game he was playing with his friends. She returned her attention to the Time Lord, who still sat on the ice, his elbows resting on his knees. She held out her hands. "Come on, Sunshine, up you go!"

Grinning, he grabbed her hands and managed to get himself upright without slipping them both back onto the cold ice. As they began skating again, he didn't release his grip on her hands nor did she object. They glided along, unrushed, enjoying one another's company.

The late afternoon gave way to early evening. As tall torches were lit along the perimeter of the pond, they decided they'd had enough. They returned their rented skates and made their way to the festival proper.

The snow continued to fall lightly as they walked along the crowded boulevard, hot drinks in hand to drive away the chill of the declining day. Entertainers performed on a makeshift stage at one end of the street, next to a huge ice sculpture of a dragon. They nibbled on local delicacies, checked out things that caught their eye at different vendors' booths and generally had a grand time of it.

"Caught the Christmas magic yet?" The Doctor inquired before finishing off his spicy drink.

"You're kidding, right?" she challenged good-naturedly.

"Just checking."

"You just keep doing that, Space Man." Donna's attention was drawn to a booth where an assortment of unusual items was being sold. The two of them perused the various objects until the Doctor's attention was snatched by something at another vendor table. She sighed as he departed, for she'd wondered how she was going to buy her friend something for "Christmas" when he kept hovering.

"Oi!" she muttered, irritated. "What do you get for the Time Lord that has access to everything, during any time period, and considering the size of the TARDIS and his pockets, he probably already _has_ everything!"

Then her eyes fell on something and she knew it was perfect. Or about as perfect as she was going to get, anyway. Attracting the seller's attention, she inquired after the item. The vendor quoted a price; her heart sunk. She didn't carry any of the local currency and she certainly couldn't get any from the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," she said, downhearted, "I don't have enough."

"Perhaps you have something to trade?" the man asked.

"No, I—" Donna paused, reaching into her coat pocket. She extracted the colorful silk scarf her mother had given her one year for her birthday. "Would you consider--?"

The seller carefully took the scarf, looked it over. He glanced up at her. "You wish to trade this scarf for this item?"

"Yes."

"Deal." He held out his free hand.

Donna reached out and shook it. "Deal."

"It is done!" The man put her traded wares into a small cloth pouch, then held it out.

Donna smiled as she took it. "Thank you, very much!"

The vendor nodded, returning the grin. "Thank you, my lady!"

She pocketed the pouch, and just in time. The Doctor ambled over, grinning like a cat who'd been left with the cream. "What are you looking so smug about?"

"Nothing. Find anything interesting?"

"Not really," she fibbed.

"Shall we continue on, then?"

"Yes." She reached out and took his hand automatically as they wandered through the festival once more.

They hadn't gone far when the Doctor suddenly paused. "Hang on." He glanced around.

"What's wrong _now?_"

He didn't answer, just let go of her hand and took off into the crowd. She hurried after him, struggling to keep his tousled head in sight. When the crowd finally parted enough for her to see in front of her, she found the Doctor at one of the booths. He was having a sharp discussion with the vendor. As she approached, she could hear his angry voice. "I know you have one, so I'd advise turning it over."

"And who the bugger do you think you are?" The man, heavy-set and angry-looking, demanded.

The Doctor wrenched out the psychic paper, held it open in the man's face.

The vendor's anger dropped as fear replaced the glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Inspector, I really am. I didn't realize—"

"Yeah, yeah, just hand it over and _maybe _I'll let it slide this time."

Donna watched as the man reached under the counter and picked up a small, cloth-wrapped item. He placed it on the make-shift counter. The Doctor picked it up, then unwrapped it gently. A grayish-colored egg, about twice the size of a chicken's egg, lay on the palm of his hand.

"Is that a dragon's egg?" Donna demanded.

"Yes, and near to hatching if the psychic impression I picked up is any indication."

The redhead shot the vendor a lethal glare. "What are you doing with that? Ice Dragons are becoming more and more rare thanks to _idiots_ like you! Without those dragons, you won't even _have _a reason to have this Ice Dragon Festival! What the bloody blazes were you thinking?"

The man automatically took a couple steps backwards, regret clearly showing on his face. Regret because of having been caught with the egg or regret because Donna was fiercely chewing him out, the Doctor couldn't be sure. He noticed more than a few other people were taking an interest in the proceedings. He rewrapped the egg, then tenderly slid it into his overcoat pocket. "It's okay, Inspector Noble, I'm sure he'll never do this again."

"He bloody well better not, or he'll have _me_ to answer to! Got that?" she growled. So intense was her focus on the vendor, she didn't notice the crowd or the number of people who nodded resolutely in agreement.

The Doctor forced himself to keep a somber expression when all he wanted to do was grin hugely at her and give her a big hug. Aw, she was brilliant, she was! He gently took her arm, steered her away from the flustered seller. "Okay, Inspector Noble, things are well in order, I think."

The crowd parted to let them pass. When they paused at the edge of the road, well away from the irate crowd, she whirled to face him. "What did you drag me away for? I was just getting warmed up!"

"Yes, you were, but we have more important things to worry about." He gently pulled out the cloth-covered egg. "We've got to get this to a wild dragon and quickly."

Donna's ire quickly faded. "You weren't kidding about it hatching soon," she stated.

"Nooo, I wasn't." The Time Lord was scanning the surrounding landscape. He slipped the egg back in his pocket, grabbed her hand, then started to run across a snow-covered field towards some trees.

Donna kept pace with him, not bothering to ask any questions. She smiled slightly at his determination. It was one of the reasons she'd grown to love this man. The smile was still on her face when he led them into a small clearing, then abruptly halted in his tracks.

Releasing her hand, he reached again into his voluminous duster jacket pocket to withdraw the dragon egg. Swiftly, he knelt, laying the egg carefully in the snow, tugging away the cloth as he did so. Donna fell to her knees beside him when she saw the egg wobble.

"It's hatching!" she breathed, plumes of frost dancing on the air as she spoke. As she watched, the egg shifted again. Donna swore she heard minute tapping sounds coming from within; silently, she urged the fledgling to succeed in escaping its hard-shelled prison.

A couple more, louder taps, and the egg abruptly cracked open, spilling a tiny, white form into the snow. The hatchling resembled the Terran beasts that knights slew to protect their fair maidens; but this little creature, barely bigger than Donna's outstretched hand, didn't even begin to look dangerous. It flopped about the snow, crying piteously. Donna reached out to the baby dragon.

The Doctor's hand shot out to wrap around her wrist. "No, no, don't do that." He gently pulled her arm back.

"I just want to help—"

"No need. Look." He inclined his head.

In the trees that surrounded the clearing were perched at least a dozen small, white dragons. They were nearly camouflaged in the snow, with only their black eyes giving them away. Except for a wing rustle or tail flip, they sat as if tiny snow sculptures as they stared at the strangers in their midst.

"Are they adults?" Donna asked.

"Yep, adult Ice Dragons."

The Doctor slowly rose to his full height, then reached down and helped Donna to her feet. He started to back away from the creeling hatchling, pulling her with him.

"But what about the baby?" Donna queried worriedly.

"Watch." The Doctor nodded towards the other Ice Dragons. As soon as the two bipeds had backed away, several of the adults flew down from their safe perches and landed next to the latest arrival of their species. A couple of them began to groom the youngster's wings as another chirruped encouragingly. The baby cheeped happily at the attention.

"They'll look after the little one?"

The Doctor nodded. "Oh, yes. He'll be well taken care of, no worries."

Donna reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

The Gallifreyan met her happy gaze. "I know."

"You would," she punched his arm lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Like her smack, the tone of his voice was light-hearted.

"For being you, O Lord of Time." She glanced back at the dragons a moment before returning her gaze to his face. "For being brilliant old you."

The Doctor grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her back out of the wooded area. Sighing happily, she leaned into him. Content, they traipsed through the snow, making their way back towards the festival. The smaller of Kristoraus's two moons was already high in the sky, its light making the snowy landscape sparkle.

They came upon the road into the village, now lit up with torches at even intervals, the jovial noise of the celebration reaching the two visitors. Pausing, the Doctor looked down at the beautiful woman at his side. "You want to celebrate some more or just head back to the TARDIS?"

"Oh, back to the TARDIS, I think."

"All-righty." He steered her away from the village and they continued down the road, the packed snow crunching beneath their feet. Soon, the clamor of the festival was a muffled sound easily ignored. The TARDIS came into view, gently swathed in pale moonlight.

"It was a lovely time, Doctor," Donna stated as they paused outside the blue box. "Thank you."

"It's not over yet." He grinned boyishly. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he danced backwards, excited. "Look up there." He nodded behind her.

Donna turned. She gasped. Across the night sky were flickering curtains of bright lights, much like Earth's own Aurora Borealis. The multi-hued phenomenon danced and sparkled in the lower atmosphere, seeming to be just above the pine forest. Tiny forms shot out of the forest, cavorting in the night sky, the curtain of light the backdrop of their flighted stage. The redhead recognized the shapes as Ice Dragons, darting to and fro as they played.

"Oh, Doctor! That's just—wow."

"Still don't believe in Christmas magic, then?"

She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered the question in her ear. It made her shiver with delight. She turned her head, their noses almost touching as she stared into his soft, brown eyes. "Oh, yes, I do now."

As her friend opened the TARDIS's door, Donna moved her head to regard the dancing dragons and sky lights again when she felt a mental nudge. Glancing up, she smiled almost smugly. "Doctor."

"What?" He followed her upward gaze to see the bit of foliage hanging from the threshold into the TARDIS. "Hang on, is that--?

"Mistletoe, yup." She grinned. "I do like that way your TARDIS is thinking!" Before the Doctor could react, she suddenly placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a serious kiss.

The Doctor's eyes widened, then he relaxed and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. He traced his fingers through her thick, red hair as he felt her hands shift to run along his back and hold him closer.

Finally, breathless, they pulled back, but only slightly, so they could look into each other's eyes.

"Why, Donna Noble, I had no idea—"

"That's obvious, Spaceman." She smiled coyly, her cheeks flushed. "I thought you just wanted a mate."

"So did I. Of course, there's all sorts of mates, I suppose," he muttered as he reached up to pluck the sprig of mistletoe from the doorway, then ushered her inside. They removed their coats, both placing them over one of the coral struts. The Doctor set the plant on the console, gave the TARDIS a fond pat, silently thanking her for taking the initiative. "How long have you felt, well, more than a friendship towards me?"

She shrugged. "Awhile now."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You're the one who said he only wanted a friend. I was afraid you'd dump me back on Earth if I showed any romantic tendencies."

The Doctor was aghast. "I wouldn't have done that!"

"How was I to know that, you alien? After all your talk about how complicated things were when it happened before. I was afraid I'd scare you off."

The Time Lord nodded in understanding.

"What about you, then?" she asked.

"What about me, what?"

"Oh, come on, that kiss wasn't just any ole kiss!"

His heartfelt eyes met hers. "Awhile for me, too. I didn't say anything, well, I was afraid you might laugh at me." Before she could protest, he quickly added, "After all that trouble you had with Lance and, welllll," he drew out the word as he rubbed the back of his neck, " you were the one who said I wasn't anything but a 'skinny streak of nothing.'"

Donna edged closer to the Time Lord. "I'm sorry, I never meant that."

"It's all right," he assured with a smile, feeling a little heady from her perfume.

"The TARDIS knows better than both of us. She put the mistletoe up, after all."

"I always said she was a clever girl, but we don't need a parasitic plant to tell us when to kiss, do we?"

"Oh, absolutely not!" She found herself caught up in another breathless kiss, which wasn't entirely fair, she reflected, considering the Doctor had a respiratory by-pass system which let him go longer without having to come up for air.

As they separated, he said, "Happy Christmas, Donna Noble. And speaking of which—" the Doctor pulled out a small box. "This is for you."

Heart pounding, she took the box, opened it. Inside, nestled against some cotton wool, lay a green, tear-shaped jewel, no bigger than her smallest fingernail. It was attached to a silvery cord. She gasped. "Oh, Doctor, it's beautiful!"

He removed the necklace from the box, stepped behind her. The Doctor swung the necklace over her head and, with Donna holding up her long, fiery hair, knotted the cord behind her neck. Moving to face her once again, he stated, "Aw, that looks brilliant on you! The natives call it a Dragon's Tear."

"Thank you," she said. She went over to her coat and pulled out a simple pouch. "I got you something, too, but—"

The Time Lord smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything, I've got you!"

"That's sweet of you, really, but, well—" she held the small package out "here it is. After getting this beautiful necklace, it makes what I found for you seem so stupid."

"Oh, I doubt that!" He took the pouch, pulled it open. He pulled out a long, blue item with a clip on the end.

"It's a lanyard," Donna hastily explained, not giving the Doctor a chance to comment. "I figured you could hang your TARDIS key on it so you wouldn't need to rummage around in those over-sized pockets of yours."

"Donna."

"And blue, I thought blue was perfect, you know, considering the TARDIS is blue. Isn't that a lovely material it's made of? Not that nylony stuff you get on Earth."

"Donna."

"I didn't know what to get you, as you probably own everything you need. Oh, you hate it, don't you?"

"No," the Doctor tenderly put his hands on her forearms, forestalling any further protest. He tried not to smile at her ramble—she sounded so much like him going on like that!—because he knew she'd take it the wrong way. "I love it! I don't have one of these and the TARDIS key would be _much _easier to find now, especially considering how many fast exits we usually have to make!"

"You're not just saying that?"

"Do I ever just say anything for no reason?" He paused, thinking, then added, "Well, okay, I do, but not this time." He bounded over to his brown coat, began rummaging around in the pockets. "Now, where is that bloody key? I know it's in here somewhere!" He gave her a glance. "See, I really need one of these things, can't find my TARDIS key to save my lives!"

Donna smirked. She knew he was just putting on a show. At one time, such an act would have irritated her, but now she found it cute. She even appreciated his efforts at trying to make her feel better. She walked over to him. With a touch, she stopped his frantic searching, then casually reached into his right suit coat pocket and extracted the Yale key.

"See! There it is!" The Time Lord grinned innocently. He took the key, clipped it onto the end of the lanyard, then slipped it over his head. "Much better!"

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Before she could pull away, he drew her in for a proper kiss, smiling inwardly when the action was returned. He could hear and feel the TARDIS's hum of approval. Liked Donna Noble, his brilliant TARDIS did. It made the Doctor very happy, knowing his other favorite girl approved of his choice. As the kiss ended, he gazed into her radiant eyes. "Happy Christmas, Donna Noble!"

"Happy Christmas, Doctor, and thank you for showing me Christmas magic."

12/21/08


End file.
